El amor de Gollum
by Paulika
Summary: Gollum encuentra el amor de su vida más allá de su tesoro, el cual no desaparece de su vida a pesar de intentar Gollum superar su anterior relación. ¿Quién ganará su corazón?


Es por todos creído que Gollum cayó en el Monte del Destino, junto al anillo, pero no es cierto. En su interior vivía una monja, meditanto si merecía o no la pena entregar su vida. Salió a dar saltos en los trozos de piedra no fundidos que había, pues no habían sido forjados allí, habían sido forjados en Khazad-Dûm, que tenía su propio fuego, pero mucho menos conocido, porque no había ningún maiar del tres al cuarto que se creyese Eru. Gollum cayó en una de esas piedras, y la monja, llamada Paca, se tropezó con él y cayó al fuego. Se derritió, y nunca más se supo de ella hasta que Gollum se acercó a su rincón. En realidad Paca ni era virgen, ni célibe, ni ná de ná. Tenía una hija, oculta del Sombrero que tó lo ve del Papa, que cada vez perdía más campo de visión, Paca de los Montes.  
  
Gollum se enamoró perdidamente de Paca de los Montes, así que decidieron casarse en Rivendondiló. Como Elrond se había fugado con su amante a las Tierras Impereceredas y el Bosque Viejo cada vez encogía más, Tom Bombadil había ido allí junto a Baya de Oro. Se entretenía recogiendo elfos para ella, porque le gustaban mucho.  
  
A la boda fue invitada la Casa Real de Gondor, porque Paca de los Montes les había visto en las revistas y quería conocerles, Frodo y Sam como pareja de hecho, un orco compañero de la mili de Gollum y ya nadie más, porque el dinero no llegaba ya para más.  
  
En vez de sonar música, Tom empezó a cantar, ¡Ven, derry dol, alegre dol, querida! y Paca de los Montes apareció vestida de sevillana, con un florero en la cabeza y con gafas de culo de vaso. Avanzó entre los cuatro invitados lenta y cansinamente. Tom siguió con su canción, ¡Tom Bombadilló!, y Gollum llegó con una pajarita y con el pelo peinado.  
  
Frodo y Sam se acercaron a Tom para preguntarle si podía casarles a ellos en lugar de a Gollum y a Paca de los Montes, que total, Frodo se iría en cuestión de días en un barco y no había tiempo, y a Paca de los Montes y Gollum les quedaba mucho tiempo. Tom dijo que no, que el gobierno no lo autorizaba, que se esperasen a las elecciones por si salía otro gobierno. Volvieron a sentarse en su sitio, junto a Aragorn y Arwen. El orco estaba contando el número de pelos que tenía por el cuerpo, así que tampoco hizo mucho caso a la boda. Aragorn y Arwen estaban ajenos a todo, metiéndose mano descaradamente.  
  
-Bueno, queeee... que yo os hago marido y mujer, ¡tocad un don dilló! ¡Tom Bombadilló! Baya de Oro, Hija del Río, querida, ven.  
  
Baya de Oro llevó los anillos a Gollum, uno para que se lo pusiera él y el otro para que se lo pusiera a Paca de los Montes.  
  
-Pónselo a l...  
  
-¡¡MI TESSSSSSSSSSSSSSORO!! ¡¡ESSSSS NUESSSSSSTRO, SÓLO NUESSSSSTRO!! ¡¡MI TESSSSSSOROOOO!!  
  
Creyendo que era el Anillo Único, Gollum lo arrojó a la hoguera que había preparado el orco para ponerse la cena, pero como no era de Sauron sino del Todo a 100 se fundió con olor a plástico quemado.  
  
-¡¡SSSSSSUCIO HOBBIT!! Bueno, no... hobbit no... ¡SSSSSSUCIO MAIAR! No, tampoco... eh... ¿y tú quién eres?  
  
-Yo soy de Kas Limón.  
  
-He dicho quién.  
  
-¡Tom Bombadilló!  
  
-Paca de losssssss Montesssssss, ven, dame el anillo... ¡ESSSSS MÍO, SSSSSOLO MÍO!  
  
-Antes has dicho que es nuestro.  
  
-¡ESSSSSSSSSSSSS MÍO!  
  
Gollum saltó sobre Paca de los Montes, le arranco la cabeza, la echó a la cazuela del orco y se quedó con el anillo.  
  
-¡Muahaaha! ¡No me ve nadie!  
  
Gollum aprovechó su supuesta invisibilidad para bailar la macarena. Como Sam empezó a reírse, Gollum se dio cuenta y le tiró el anillo a la cara. También era de los moros.  
  
-¡Hobbit seboso! ¡Todos fuera! ¡TODOSSSSSSSSS!  
  
Aragorn y Arwen siguieron con su juerga particular en los caballos que les habían llevado hasta allí, Frodo y Sam iniciaron otra en sus poneys, Tom y Baya de Oro se retiraron y el orco se cayó en la cazuela, convirtiéndose así en la cena de Gollum, que tiró a Paca de los Montes junto al orco.  
  
-Ssssssucio orco y fea cosssssssa... ¡con pescado está mejor!-gritó Gollum. Se acercó al río y se puso a pescar-. ¡¡VIIIIVE EN EL AAAGUAAA FREEEEESCAA Y CLARAAAAA NUESTRO MANJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!  
  
A partir de entonces, Gollum vivió eternamente hasta morir atragantado por un anillo que había tirado un enano, creyendo que era el Único (un poco despistado, sí) un mes más tarde en las rocas del Monte del Destino.  
  
-¡Esto es todo amigos! 


End file.
